


Understood? (Thoughts Reserved for Solitude)

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Internal Monologue, Introspection, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Obsession, POV First Person, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sort Of, Yandere, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Their thoughts get a little obsessive when they're alone at night.A.K.A. Borderline-yandere inner monologues of Claude and Lysithea.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 19
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	Understood? (Thoughts Reserved for Solitude)

I can't promise to stay by your side forever.

I can't live to see the better world you'll make. 

And I won't try something as foolish as trying to become your lover.

But I can cast spells on the battlefield, pave the way to your victory, turn my curse into a blessing, if it's for you and that future you so desperately want.

In exchange, I won't let anyone else take you while my eyes are still open. Whichever lucky person you'll choose after I die, I don't want to know about them while I'm alive. 

The mere possibility hurts me more than anyone can ever fathom.

Maybe you're right, maybe I'm still a child. A mature adult would want their beloved to be happy, even if it's with another person, but I'm selfish and can't stand to look at someone else enjoying what should have been mine. 

And, you might not have realized it, but I'm already yours. I don't know what I am to you, exactly, but nonetheless I'm yours, and you won't be able to replace me when I'm gone, since I'm special to you.

Don't even think about it. 

Do you understand, Claude? 

\---

If only there wasn't a war going on. 

Then I won't have to worry about you slipping away.

It's tiring, you know, having to constantly calculate and strategize even outside the battle, to make sure other bastards won't steal you. 

But all of this-- sacrifices, bloodshed, frustration, even these insane thoughts I have at night, I'm going to ensure the what comes afterwards more than makes up for it. 

I have to. 

A better, brighter future. 

A world where even I'll be allowed to find love. Or rather, keep the love I found. 

That kind of happiness is almost within our reach. 

Just a little more. 

A little more, and I can stop pretending to be calm outside while I see red inside whenever enemies approach you, in battlefield and the monastery. 

You understand, don't you, Lysithea?

**Author's Note:**

> You know what's good? Yanderes. You know what's great? Mutual yanderes. 
> 
> Technically I guess they don't count as yanderes if the thoughts don't translate into action, but still, I like the idea that the dire circumstances would warp normal levels of romantic jealousy into something like this at one point.


End file.
